charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the power to create and control fire with the will of one's own mind. This power is elemental and is apart of the four elements to Weather Manipulation. Firestarters and upper-level Demons are best known for having this ability. Witches and Warlocks also can have this power too but it isn't as common. Firestarters are simply magical beings whose only ability is pyrokinesis. However, crossbreeds have been known to exist. Combustion This the most basic form of Pyrokinesis and is simply the ability to set fire to or cause an object to spontaneously combust, often through a focused look or stare, though some have been known to channel the power through their hands. This is the form most demonstrated by Firestarters and demons like Cole. Whilst under the possession of the Woogyman, Phoebe could set things on fire, such as when she combusted grams' picture in the hall (Is There A Woogy In The House?). Also Piper Halliwell with her Molecular Acceleration power can burn things and beings due to acceleration of molecules. Defence In the episode The Jung and the Restless, Piper throws a weak potion at Billie and Christy, but before it hits them, Christy is able to defend herself and her sister by blowing the potion up by looking at it. This is just Christy's normal pyrokinetic abilities, but used in a different way, instead of just setting something alight or creating Fire Balls. ChristyDefence.jpg|Christy looks at the potion... ExplosionDefence.jpg|...it explodes and sends... FlungBackDefecne.jpg|...a very powerful shockwave from the explosion Fire Balls .]] The next step forward is the creation of fire balls. These can come in a variety of different shapes and sizes and are more powerful than energy balls. Usually a target can survive being hit by an energy ball but with fire balls the victim is normally incinerated within seconds, or at least thrown with enough force to be killed. Any being with at least some pyrokinetic ability can make a fire ball but higher level demons have more powerful ones and most of the upper level demon fire balls have what it looks like are rings around a flare of fire. Also shown is that fire balls from upper level demons such as the Source of All Evil seem to have a more concussive effect. This happens in Charmed and Dangerous when Piper is hit with a fire ball on the hand, but is still thrown backwards with great force into the wall behind her. Fire Breathing Fire Breathing is another version of Firethrowing and is another variant of Pyrokinesis. Gargoyles, Dragon warlocks and Dragons have this power and are the only known beings able to utilize pyrokinesis in this way, possibly because of their biology i.e. other beings would hurt their throats and burn their faces. Advanced Pyrokinesis With Billie and Christy combining their powers together, they were able to vanquish a demon thought impossible to be vanquished. This is when Piper, Phoebe and Paige realized Billie and Christy are the Ultimate Power. NoxonDemonVanquish.jpg|Billy and Christy unite to vanquish the unvanquishable Pyrogenism This is simply the projection of jets or bursts of flame from the hands. Flamethrowing is a deadly power capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Many upper-level demons have possessed this ability. Phoebe Halliwell's past life, P. Russell was able to throw streams of fire (albeit her powers had been tripled at the time). Phoebe could also throw fire in her present life during her time as Queen of the Underworld. Image:Pyrokinesis.JPEG|P.Russell throwing fire at her cousin P.Bowen fire22.jpg|Phoebe using fire throwing against a demon, unaware that the power has a demonic source. qotu.jpg|Phoebe vanquishing a demon with fire throwing. lltq.jpg|Phoebe while she is the Queen of the Underworld destroying a potion. ChristieBillie.jpg|Billie and Christy throw fire 1228981 s.gif|Phoebe gains pyrogenism while pregnant of the unborn Source Advanced Pyrogenism Shown in the gallery below, this is an extremely focused and much stronger form of Flamethrowing, acting like a blow torch. It has only been seen in the possession of The Seer and Phoebe whilst they carried Cole's demonic spawn and is presumed to have come directly from the Unborn Source just like when Piper could self-heal when she was pregnant with Wyatt. The Unborn Source is the only demon we see with this form of the power, probably because he is a witch/demon hybrid therefore his demonic powers may take different forms to regular demons. Image:Charmed421_501.jpg|Phoebe directs her hand Image:Charmed421_502.jpg|The Tall Man is hit Image:Charmed421_506.jpg|The Tall Man combusts Optical fire bolts Optical fire bolts is rare power to shot fire bolts from both eyes and another variant of Pyrokinesis. The Triad member used this power to vanquish Scather Demon. Also, Christy attacked Dumain with this power after she had absorbed the Hollow. File:Christy-power.JPG|Christy using fire bolts. File:Triad.JPG|Triad using fire bolts. Flaming A teleportation power which engulfs the user in intense flames and takes them to their desired location, after which the flames disappear with no harm done to the user Flame.gif|Charon Flaming Coleturner1.jpg Flamign.jpg Flaming.jpg List of Users *The Source of All Evil *Cole Turner *Barbas -(with Cole's powers) *Unborn source *The Triad *Gods *Piper Halliwell (due to Molecular Acceleration) *Jeremy Burns (stolen from a witch) *Serena Fredrick *Tyler *Zankou *Dragon warlock *Dragon *Phoebe Halliwell (Under Unborn-Source Influence) *Demons (only a few) *Christy Jenkins *Litvack *Pearl Russell *Possessor Demon (from season 8) *Kali *Masselin *Greg Rowe *Eames *Aviva *The Seer *Rat Demons *Sorcerer *Cronus *Meta *Demitrius *The Woogyman (using the Nexus) *The Nexus *Avatars *Neena *Jane Franklin See also *Fire Balls *Flaming *Firestarter *Conjuring the Elements *Advanced fire throwing External links * Category:Powers